


【坤信】

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤信】

陈立信醒来的时候感觉四肢没有什么力气，头也晕晕沉沉的。  
生日会圆满结束后他和朋友同事们一起去了一家高级酒店的庆功宴，突然有YH公司的赞助商代表碰巧来和他喝一杯于是陈立信没有理由拒绝…再然后…就断片了…  
妈的，肯定是那个酒有问题。  
陈立信正想偏头看看自己的手机在不在床头，房间门突然“嘀”一声被刷开了。  
进来的是一个气宇轩昂的年轻男子，有一头耀眼的金发，虽然长相算得上桀骜精致，但满脸的傲气总让人有种不愿接触的感觉。  
陈立信此时昏沉的大脑分析不出这个人是什么来头，但这来者不善的气息太重，让他不得不皱眉问了一句谁。  
蔡徐坤听到这低沉的声音皱了皱眉，黄明昊这个小子脑子是被朱正廷打傻了吗，明知道自己喜欢的是陈立农那款软软甜甜的男孩子，把这样一个硬邦邦的男人送他床上来算怎么回事。  
虽然这下垂眼和小尖下巴看着还挺别致的，至于身材嘛…虽然盖在被子下面但作为艺人想来身材管理也不会差。  
“虽然你不是我喜欢的那一款，但是如果今晚你把我伺候舒服了，我也不会让你吃亏的，嗯？”蔡徐坤是在自己的套房洗完澡的，整层顶楼就两个带无边泳池的房间，所以他穿着浴袍就坐到了陈立信床边。  
不过陈立信只被脱掉了西装外套和长裤，里面还穿着白体恤，蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，太不上道了吧，还是说…这个大明星…是个处？  
陈立信不高兴地想挥开蔡徐坤，却直接被捏住了下巴，如果平时早就一拳打碎对方牙齿的拳头此时根本使不上劲，“别碰我。”  
蔡徐坤嗤笑一声，出来卖呢就别搞得像个烈女一样好吧，再说了，要不是自己看他气质出众而且和自己单箭头过的小男孩颇有几分神似的话才不会有兴致呢…但陈立信这抗拒的样子一点都不像装出来的，反而有点挑起蔡徐坤的兴趣了。  
看来是个危险人物啊，被下的药量才那么足。

蔡徐坤把人直接抱进了室内温泉池，明明比自己还高，这体重却比想象中还要轻，那双长腿在空中晃荡，蔡徐坤甚至已经开始想象等会儿它们缠上自己腰的时候是什么滋味。  
两个人跌进温泉池的一刻蔡徐坤就挑起陈立信的下巴和他接吻，除了还未完全消散的酒味以外都是干干净净的，接吻时的反应甚至堪称青涩，蔡徐坤的舌头扫过他的牙关时陈立信都不知道作何回应，于是蔡徐坤攻城略地得更加深入，在陈立信慌忙地喘不过气时掐着他的下颌骨，“你要是敢咬我，我一会儿弄死你。”  
也不知道对方是不是听进去了，不过更可能是陈立信只顾着在被放开时大口喘着换气了，总之当蔡徐坤再次吻过去时，他们一直接吻到嘴角都酸麻。  
很久没有这么舒爽地和人接吻了，陈立信的猫咪唇触感真的很棒，蔡徐坤一边眯着眼想到一边利落地把陈立农身上的遮蔽物扯掉。  
然后就算是阅人无数的他也忍不住对着面前这具兼具美感和力量感的肉体吹了个口哨，肩宽腰窄腿长，薄薄的肌肉有漂亮的线条…不错不错。  
“热…”陈立信光裸的泡在逐渐升温的温泉里感觉脑子更晕了，下意识地去抓可以降温的东西，却被蔡徐坤用自己浴袍的腰带把手腕绑在了一起，他疑惑又难受地抬眼，却因为眼里有熏出的水汽而被误会成勾引，在蔡徐坤低头啃咬胸前红豆时惊叫了一声。  
什…什么…这太过了…他可是男人诶…  
从没有过的羞耻感唤回了一些意识，陈立信难以置信地看着面前人的动作，可是胸前的红粒在男人极富技巧的挑逗下迅速充血，一种涨涨的感觉让他在被蔡徐坤牙齿轻轻湮没时有了快感，泡在温泉里的欲望抬头，被蔡徐坤捏在手里时轻时重地揉搓。  
如果说自己被一个男人撸射已经让陈立信的自我认知受到了巨大的冲击，那接下来当蔡徐坤把润滑剂和手指送入后穴简直颠覆了陈立信的三观。  
有没有搞错！这个变态居然真的是要上自己啊！  
他急红了眼想去踢开蔡徐坤，却被抓住了纤细的脚踝，蔡徐坤笑着一使力把手被绑住的他亚在池壁上，手指从身后进进出出，“你为什么紧得像第一次，却骚得一点也不像第一次呢？”  
露骨的话语和送入体内抽动的手指刺激得陈立信想要逃脱，却被蔡徐坤不客气地一巴掌打在臀部泛起红印，“说你骚还不高兴了？”后者变本加厉地把手指抽出来，炙热粗硬的性器抵在终于被开拓完成的小穴口，龟头浅浅地刺入又拿出，看着小穴难耐地收缩时蔡徐坤感觉自己的欲望真的完全被点燃，“你看，你下面的小嘴多么渴望多么诚实。”  
蔡徐坤挺身而入的那一刻陈立信感觉自己整个人都被从中间劈开了，他疼得闷哼了好几声，撑在池沿的手肘重重地压在粗粝的石板上，但这点疼痛已经完全可以被忽略了。  
“求我动。”  
“…滚。”  
“…哼，有意思。”蔡徐坤毫不怜惜地抽动起来，大力地撞击着这美好的肉体，抽插的力度和温泉水的热度拍红了陈立信挺翘的臀，蔡徐坤满意地听着刚刚还嘴硬的男人发出细不可闻的几声呻吟，台湾腔自带的甜腻尾音终于在他的攻势中显露出来。  
就像这个看上去硬邦邦的男人此刻伏在池边时深陷的腰窝和性感的蝴蝶骨线条也让这个不苟言笑的超A爱豆显得性感撩人到爆炸。  
“唔…唔嗯…”  
在蔡徐坤顶到陈立信敏感点的时候他抑制不住地颤抖了一下，于是蔡徐坤集中火力攻击那一点，看着陈立信得不到抚慰的前端又翘了起来，轻轻在他耳边用低音问他，“把你艹射好不好？嗯？少狼王？”  
陈立信根本不会答应也无暇回应，但蔡徐坤也不需要他回复，自作主张地加快了顶弄的节奏，掐着对方的细腰一下一下地恨不得把囊袋都撞进去…该死的，这陈立信因为太会吸了，让自己居然在这个第一眼看上去一点也不可爱的男人身上，饥渴得就像从来没做过爱一样。

陈立信不记得那个晚上最后是怎么度过的，只在醒来的时候发现自己被换上了干净的睡衣来遮盖一身红红紫紫的吻痕，稍微动一动全身的肌肉都酸痛得要命。  
但是在模糊的记忆中，他仿佛听到那个男人最后抱着自己说“都有点喜欢上你了”。  
喜欢个屁。  
妈的那个混蛋。  
陈立信转过头去，看到床边推车上精致华丽的24味清淡茶点，以及金边碟子下压的一张印有玫瑰Logo的卡片。  
【Dear Leo,You are too lovely to be shared.——August Cai】


End file.
